mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario/soundtrack
This page shows the soundtrack listed for Paper Mario. Discs Disc 1 #'The Story of the Star Spirits' #'Main Title' #'A Party at Peach's Castle' #'Mario's Theme' #'March Ahead' #'Goomba Village Theme' #'Battle Fanfare' #'Hey You!' #'Gates of Goomba Village' #'Goomba King's Decree' #'Toad Town Theme' #'Shy Guy Riot' #'Nice to Meet You' #'A Kingdom in Chaos' #'Fuzzys Stole My Shell' #'Koopa Village Theme' #'Koopa Bros. Theme' #'Bill Faster! Go Faster!' #'Koopa Bros. Keep Cool' #'Trojan Bowser' #'Attack of the Koopa Bros.' #'Toad Town Variations' #'Mt. Rugged Theme' #'Dry Dry Ruins Trek' #'Mysterious Dry Dry Outpost' #'Dry Dry Ruins Quest' #'Chomp Attack' #'Forever Forest Theme' #'Approach to the Mansion' #'Boo's Mansion Theme' #'Gusty Gulch Theme' #'Tubba Blubba's Castle' #'The Castle Crumbles' - Plays when Tubba Blubba chases Mario. #'Tubba's Heart' - Tubba Blubba's Heart theme. #'Ghost Gulping '- Played during the fights with Tubba Blubba's Heart and Tubba Blubba. #'Shy Guy's Toybox' - The main theme of Shy Guy's Toy Box. #'All Aboard!' - Plays when riding on the K64. #'General Guy's March' - General Guy's theme. #'Keeping Pace' - Plays during the fight with General Guy. Disc 2 #'Princess in Distress' - Princess Peach's theme. #'Hang in There, Peach ' - Plays when Princess Peach is watching out her window. #'Twink's Theme '- Plays whenever Twink is present. #'Jade Jungle Theme' - Plays in Jade Jungle. #'Welcome to Yoshi Village' - Yoshi's Village theme. #'Search for the Fearsome Five' - Plays in Yoshi Village when the Fearsome Five was missing. #'Rapheal the Raven' - Raphael the Raven's theme. #'Hot Times in Mt. Lavalava' - Mt. Lavalava's main theme. #'Escape from Mt. Lavalava' - Plays when Mt. Lavalava is about to erupt. #'Lava Piranha Attack' - Plays during the first phase batte with Lava Piranha. #'Go! Mario! Go!' - Plays during the second phase battle with Lava Piranha. #'Clouds over Flower Fields' - Flower Fields' main theme with the Puff Machine still active. #'Flower Fields Rondo' - Flower Field's main theme after the Puff Machine has been destroyed. #'Lakilester the Great!' - Lakilester's theme. #'Huff N. Puff's Theme' - The main theme of Huff N. Puff. #'Huffin' and Puffin'' - Plays during the fight with Huff N. Puff. #'Cold Reception in Shiver City' - Shiver City's theme. #'Detective Mario' - Plays when Mario was trying to find out who "killed" the Mayor. #'Snow Road' #'Starborn Valley Trail' #'Over Shiver Mountain' #'Crystal Palace Craw!' - The Crystal Palace's main theme. #'Freeze!' - Plays during the fight with the Crystal King. #'A City in the Stars' #'Shooting Star Summit' #'Star Way' #'Sanctuary!' #'Siege on Bowser's Castle' #'Angry Bowser' #'Bowser's Rage' #'Wish of the Koopas' #'King of Koopas' - Plays during the very last fight with Bowser. #'Beware! Bowser's Castle! '- Plays when Bowser's Castle was being destroyed. #'Star Spirits' Requests' - Plays after the Star Rod has been returned to the Star Spirits. #'Goodbye, Twink!' - Plays after Twink leaves for the final time. #'Princess Peach Saved' #'Victory Parade' - Plays during the parade during the daytime. #'The Celebration Continues' - Plays during the parade during nighttime. #'Mario & Peach's Theme' - Plays on the "The End" screen. Gallery BackcoverPMSoundtrak.jpg|The back cover for the soundtrack. Disc1PM.jpg|Disc 1 Disc2PM.jpg|Disc 2 Category:Paper Mario